Hehe Your Sunflower Samurai Is Showing
by bodhisattvafication
Summary: Why is Fuu fat every six months? Why does Jin act like such a sleepyhead? LEARN ALL THE ANSWERS AND FIND THE SUNFLOWER SAMURAI IN THIS EPIC TALE!


Mugen, Fuu, and Jin were just returning from a long day of traveling on their journey to find the samurai that "smelled of sunflowers." Mugen was drunk as hell and so were Fuu and Jin. With an eager eye, Mugen glanced at Jin who looked like he always did, a faggot with a stick up his kimono, and Fuu, cheeks reddened like a spanked baby's bottom. After drinking some more sake and eating a bit of fish it was time to settle down, heck it was already 2 in the morning. Fireflies glowed all around and lit up the cozy cloth-woven sleeping bags spectacularly. Indeed, this would be a spectacular night…just like every secret little adventure Mugen unknowingly had.

Everyone got into their cozy sleeping bags eventually and was starting to settle down. Mugen always slept sideways behind Fuu so he could see her cleavage in the moonlight. It was amazing and sometimes Mugen would lift put a stick in the front pocket just to get a more "expansive" peak underneath. That weird ol' Jin slept in a damn tree with his glasses on…Mugen wasn't going to ask. Fuu was already well asleep and Mugen chuckled at the blotched wet spot between her curled up thighs. Obviously Fuu had been quite repressed these days compared with her normal "habits" back at the tea house. Eventually Mugen fell into a drunken sleep, partially awake yet not completely aware. Mugen was convinced that he knew where the sunflower samurai was.

That rascal sunflower samurai had been hiding inside Fuu. Mugen could smell the sunflowers on his tongue as he licked against Fuu's legs slowly traveling upward. He thought he had found the samurai and the cave he was hiding in but it was covered in massive brush. Mugen knew that the sunflower samurai had to be inside so he reached in slowly and felt the cave contract somewhat. This cave was obviously one of those underwater caves because it was dripping with wetness. Mugen heard a moan from Fuu, and worried about what the sunflower samurai was doing to her in there. Perhaps he was cutting Fuu's insides with his katana. Mugen didn't like to think about the sunflower samurai doing that to her so he would fight off the sunflower samurai in a duel. With a flash, Mugen whipped out his own katana teeming with power and quivering with force. For all his life, Mugen had trained with his katana hoping to avoid a duel with such a hard opponent.

The opponent was hard as a rock to defeat. With each clash, Mugen got closer and closer to defeating the sunflower samurai. By this point, Fuu was screaming hysterically to thrust harder and Mugen knew he must if he were going to win this battle. Unfortunately Fuu was a hostage caught in a rage of violence. The opponent was only getting harder and by this point Fuu's clothes had flown over her head and onto the dirt much afar. Suddenly Mugen heard a chuckle and looked up. It was Jin, wide awake as could be…just like every night, ready to help in Mugen's fight if he needed. With a quick hop down and lightening fast unclipping of belts Jin brought out his own katana for the fight. Mugen was incredibly grateful but not quite as happy as Fuu who was screaming in joy for Jin to bring the action and finally win this battle. With a quick shift of his glasses as though in deep thought, Jin found an opening to attack. His attack knocked Fuu off guard and spread her legs out incredibly wide with a slippery wetness that would hopefully bring this frightening battle to an end.

At this point, both Mugen and Jin were attacking. With double the force, it was going to be hard to save Fuu, she was already completely flushed and both her breasts and butt were red from where Mugen had been bracing himself to attack. Sweat was pouring down her face and legs, but it was quite difficult to distinguish between the sweat and liquid from Fuu's leaking insides. Finally it was time for the winning attack. In order to win, it was necessary for Mugen, Jin, and Fuu to give their best attack at once. With a whisper in their ears, Fuu noted that it was time for the final attack. With Mugen's left hand and Jin's right hand Fuu's legs were lifted high over her head and the attack was beginning. All three built up their energy and power by moaning hysterically and with a popping like noise Fuu's back arched high into the air, so high in fact that her breasts brushed across the lips of both men as they were screaming in ecstasy that they had finally won the battle. Fuu was covered in various liquids and slowly but surely Mugen and Jin pulled out of the battle. Mugen easily fell back asleep right on top of his sleeping bag. Carefully Jin, who never slept much, dressed Fuu and Mugen as though nothing had even occurred. It was nights like these that Jin wished he could be back at the dojo fighting battles all night long and dominating his opponents. Unfortunately this battle was well won and the woman caught in between clearly showed all of its glory from her appearance.

It was no wonder that Fuu got fat each six months that the gang went out to eat.


End file.
